carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutations
A number of mutations were presented in the Exterminatus Annual 2002, and additionally there are a number of Alien Abilities in the Exterminatus Annual 2004 that would also suit a mutant character (both can be downloaded from the Skoll Archive). What follows here are more fan-created mutations. A mutant with three or more mutations could be considered to be Fearsome (as per the Inquisitor rulebook). Born of Pollution Raised in the toxic soup of hive bottom, the bowels of a ship or some other pollutant-laced hellhole have lent the mutant natural resistance against poisons. The mutant has +20% bonus to toxin resistance tests. Chameleonic Skin The mutant's skin is able to change colours, allowing it to blend into the background for ease of concealment. Should the mutant's previous action been spent standing still, there is a -20% penalty to spotting it with visual awareness checks. Climber The mutant has fine hairs or suction pads on its appendages that allow it to rapidly ascend walls and even hang from ceilings. The mutant may move over any vertical surface with no penalty. Contortionist The mutant's joints are lax, its bones capable of rearranging themselves to allow it to squeeze into the smallest of spaces. The mutant can pass through spaces roughly half a yard across, and into containers half a yard in each dimension. Enhanced Hearing Oversized ears or especially sensitive hearing make the mutant hard to catch unawares. The mutant gains +20% to hearing based Awareness checks. Eye Stalks The mutant's eyes are at the end of long stalks that give it a much greater field of vision. It has a 180 degree field of vision and can peer round corners and over cover without exposing itself. Feels No Pain The mutant is especially resilient to trauma, or just too stupid to notice the damage being done to it. Each of the mutant's injury locations has an additional Light Injury level. Friend of the Dark The mutant is used to the dark depths. It halves negative penalties due to low light conditions on visual awareness tests, but must shield its eyes in normal light conditions or suffer a -20% penalty to visual awareness tests. Gills The mutant can breathe underwater. The mutant can never drown if it enters water. Improved Olfactory Receptors The mutant has an overdeveloped sense of smell. The mutant automatically becomes aware of the presence of other characters within 20 yards. The GM may choose to enforce wind direction on the game, in which case characters that stay downwind of the mutant will not be sniffed out. Keen Vision The mutant has especially sensitive vision as a result of extra eyes, large eyes or some extra-sensory perception. It has +10% to visual awareness tests. Malformed Hands The mutant's hands have gnarled stumps for fingers, making fine tasks almost impossible. The mutant suffers a – 20% penalty to any attack made with any weapon and cannot perform tasks requiring dexterity, such as picking a lock or operating a cogitator. Mutable Features The mutant's flesh shifts and reshapes itself, allowing it to take on the appearance of others. In campaign terms, the mutant can appear as any character it has previously had contact with, but would likely fail any interrogation or in depth questioning over facts the assumed identity should know. In a game, the mutant may begin in his assumed form and change to his true form at any point by expending an action. The mutant may also assume the form of a character he comes in physical contact with, but will need to spend twenty uninterrupted actions undergoing the transformation. Finally, the mutant may make attacks in close combat with an improvised weapon formed from its own flesh. If used to parry, the mutant will take D6 damage to its dominant arm Prehensile Tail The mutant has a long tail which it uses to aid its balance. The mutant counts as having the Catfall special ability, may take an Initiative test to avoid falling due to knockback and can make a free unarmed attack in hand to hand combat with the tail. Should this attack be parried add D6 to the mutant's injury total. Sonar Sense The mutant does not rely on sight to spot its enemies, utilising a sound based approach to take in its surroundings. The mutant is never affected by lighting conditions for “visual” awareness checks. Sturdy The mutant is sufficiently bulky that it can shrug off blows that would send lesser creatures sprawling. The mutant gains +1 to its Knockback value. Two-Headed Two heads adorn the mutant's frame, oftentimes found bickering between themselves. The mutant has an 180 degree field of vision, has no off-hand and may target two opponents as a single action with both ranged and hand to hand weapons. There is a 5% chance of the two heads arguing over the course of action each turn, resulting in no actions being taken.